johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Paranoid knocking
This video is a recording by Tyler from the inside of his house. He describes how things have been since his return from the Fishery, claiming that he often hears knocking outside his house. Halfway through the video the camera is left in a different room as many strange images flash on screen, showcasing many different characters. Details Details as of 9/12/18. Description: N/A Tags: "We,have,no,need,to,knock,child,regiminis,shall,be,watching,you,until,your,time,comes" Video Transcript We see the inside of Tyler's trailer. '' Tyler: "It's been a while since I... uploaded a video. I guess. Couldn't really think of much to talk about since, I don't know, this is like a vlog or something I guess I'm doing. I don't know what the fuck to call this. I just upload shit when I feel like uploading shit. Sometimes something weird happens, sometimes something just comes to my mind, I don't know. But, uh... Yeah. It's been a while... Since, uh, that last video I put up. Um... (Sigh) Been feeling a bit skittish. I... I don't know if that's the right word for me to be using. I don't know, so that's that." ''The video corrupts and turns green as Tyler looks out a window. '' Tyler: "Um... I'm feeling skittish since then. I noticed, uh, some- a rather peculiar detail in that last video. That- that green glitchiness that happened, the- the dude that came out... Some weird, shirtless black guy, um... (Laughs) He didn't say anything, he just kinda swung the door open and just... smiled. Smiled at me... like he was happy to see me, but it was, it- it shocked me, so... I ran off into the woods. But, uh... I noticed something is- his face in that video kinda reminded me of... some green glitched I had seen in other videos- and I'm probably just imagining it, I mean... I'm alone, and... sometimes I can get a little paranoid. (Sigh) Um... Why the fuck am I standing here...?" ''Tyler walks away from the window and enters a different room. He sits down. Tyler: "Um... And sometimes I can get a little paranoid and... I'm- I'm- I probably imagine things, but... the guy's face kinda looked like some other glitches I had seen in other videos that sorta looked like faces as well by coincidence- but it's all... definitely just coincidence. What else could it be...? I mean, what the fuck do I think it is, ghosts? Monsters? Demons? (Sigh)" Tyler stands up. He continues peeking out the window at times, paranoid. Tyler: "Even if it was they- they would've definitely made their presence... I don't- I don't know what the fuck I'm saying anymore. But... Just as well, since then, um... I've been getting kinda paranoid too, because... I know it's probably- it's- it's definitely no different then just, uh, when- when... The fucking idiot with the mask that came before..." The video begins corrupting. Tyler: "Came to, uh..." A loud bang suddenly rings out. Tyler turns around. '' Tyler: "Oh, it's just... The momentum of... the momentum of the wind closing the door. Um... Uh... Whew, let me just sit down... Calm down, calm down. Okay. But, um... There's-there's been... knocking. Knocking on the walls every now and then. And I mean my house is covered in trees and branches probably brush up against the walls, but... Nonetheless, there's-there's been knocking and sometimes it feels really out of place like it can't just be branches, but I mean I- I look out my... my windows to check, and... it-it's like... (Laughs) It's nothing but trees. Nothing but trees." ''Tyler moves to a different room and sits down on a bed. '' Tyler: "Nothing but trees." ''Rapid knocking is heard coming from somewhere. Tyler stands up. Tyler: "Speak of the fucking devil. (Sigh) (Indecipherable)" Tyler says something under his breath as he lays the camera down on the bed. The only thing we can see is the ceiling. We hear Tyler close the door as he exits the room to investigate the knocking. The knocking suddenly becomes even louder as the light in Tyler's room begins switching on and off. Loud corruptions begin overtaking the footage as we hear Patrem whispering in the background. The screen turns red as a hand reaches out to grasp the camera. We see a video of Doug smiling at the camera. '' //This part will be expanded later// ''We hear Tyler enter the room. Tyler: "Fuck... fucking bulb blew again. (Sigh) That's the second time this month, I need to fucking get new bulbs." Tyler picks the camera up and walks over to the front door. Tyler: "Let's go check again." ''Tyler walks outside and turns on a flashlight. '' Tyler: "It's dark as fuck, but I don't think anyone's here. The usual. Just me freaking out. Psychopath freaking out is interesting to put up on the vlog though, I guess, so that's always good..." Images para1.png para2.png para3.png para4.png para5.png para6.png para7.png para8.png para9.png para10.png para11.png para12.png para13.png regi1.png regi2.png regi3.png para14.png para15.png para16.png para17.png para18.png Category:Canon videos Category:Dead Arc Category:Videos